fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Laxus Dreyar
Laxus Dreyar jest magiem klasy S gildii Fairy Tail, wnukiem Makarova, mistrza Fairy Tai i synem Ivana Dreyara - mistrza Gildii Raven Tail. Jest też sztucznie stworzonym smoczym zabójcom, który posługuje się błyskawicą. Wygląd thumb|left|Laxusthumb|leftLaxus jest wysokim i postawnym mężczyzną. Ma blond włosy zaczesane do tyłu jako liczne kolczaste pasma, chodź niektóre z nich opadają na jego czoło, i szaro-niebieskie oczy. Prawe oko przecina mu blizna w kształcie błyskawicy nieznanego pochodzenia. Na głowie nosi nieodłączne słuchawki (jest fanem starego, klasycznego rocka), równie nieodłącznym elementem jest jego długi płaszcz zakończony futrem. Jego znak Fairy Tail znajduje się na lewej piersi i jest otoczony innym, dodatkowym, który rozciąga się na lewy ramieniu i kończy się na lewej części pleców. We wcześniejszej wersji palił również cygaro, ale pomysł ten został porzucony. Jego znak gildii znajdował się z lewej strony jego brzucha, wraz z innym, większym tatuażem. Osobowość W młodości Laxus był naprawdę miłym i grzecznym chłopcem, bardzo przywiązanym do swojego dziadka i gildii, bardzo ją podziwiał. Laxus początkowo przedstawiany jest jako wyjątkowo arogancki, apodyktyczny, samolubny i skłonny do ośmiesznia swoich towarzyszy. Uważał sie za najsilniejszego maga Fairy Tail i patrzał z góry na tych, których uważał az słabszych. Wydawało się, że Laxusa bardzo niewiele obchodzi dobro jego towarzyszy.Ma słabość do kobiet, do której się otwarcie przyznaje. Gdy Mira próbowała go namówić do pomocy podczas sagi Phantom Lord, stwierdził tylko: Laxus dążył do tego, by zostać najsilniejszym i najpotężniejszym ze wszystkich członków gildii Fairy Tail. Nie ma jednak w zwyczaju zawierać jakichkolwiek znajomości, gdyż uważa, że nie potrzebuje towarzystwa słabeuszy. Ma swoją wizję potężnej gildii, do której dąży. Pomimo wszystkich jego przywar, wbrew pozorom wszyscy członkowie jego gildii są dla niego ważni, co udowodnił, gdy wyzwolone przez niego "Prawo Wróżek", nie skrzywdziło nikogo. Po jakimś czasie można jednak stwierdzić, że jego postawa się zmieniła. Wydaje się o wiele bardziej wesoły i pogodny, najwyraźniej wzrosła liczba lubiących go osób w obeznym stanie. Podczas parady Fnatasia, Makarov cicho powiedział, że zawsze będzie nad nim czuwał, Laxus rozpłakał się, żałując swojego czynu. Ma chorobę lokomocyjną,jak każdy Smoczy Zabójca,co zostało ujawnione w 161 odcinku anime. Historia Jak wielu członków Fairy Tail, był członkiem gildii od małego, ale również dlatego, że jest wnukiem Mistrza Gildii - Makarova, co początkowo mu nie przeszkadzało. Z czasem jednak, niekończące się porównania do sławnego dziadka, zaczęły go irytować i drażnić. Czując presję, dążył do tego, by osiągnąć możliwie największa siłę i przerosnąć go, by mówiono o nim, jako o Laxusie Drayarze, a nie tylko "Wnuku Makarova". Odkąd Laxus ślubował stać się silniejszym i pokonać Makarova, starał się wykazać i stać człowiekiem, którym rządziły jego własne prawa. Jego ojciec zosta wyrzucony z Fairy Tail z powodu bycia niebezpiecznym. Ten incydent rozwścieczył go, zwłaszcza że próbował przekonać Makarova, aby pozwolił Ivanowi wrócić, ale mimo to, mistrz odmówił. Jego ojciec w tym czasie założył własną, ale mroczną gildię, Raven Tail.Laxus około trzynaście lat temu (licząc z okresem jego zaginięcia) został magiem klasy S. Pod koniec sagi Festiwalu Walk, został dyscyplinarnie wyłączony z szeregów Fairy Tail, za narażenie członków gildii i mieszkańców Magnolii na niebezpieczeństwo. Fabuła Saga Wyspa Galuna Widzimy go po raz pierwszy, kiedy komentuje Mystogana. Natsu Dragneel chce z nim walczyć, ale Makarov thumb|Laxus powstrzymuje go. Później, gdy okazuje się, że Natsu i Happy wzięli misję przeznaczoną dla maga klasy S, na którą nie mieli pozwolenia, Laxus mówi, że widział obiekt latający który wziął jedną z kartek misji dla maga klasy S, ale nie zrobił nic aby go zatrzymać. thumb|left|Konfrontacja Erzy z Laxusem. Saga Phantom Lord Laxus nie jest skory do pomocy Fairy Tail podczas wojny z Phantom Lord. Mówi, że pomoże tylko wtedy, kiedy Lucy Heartfilia zgodzi się być jego kobietą. Mirajane jest na niego wściekła. Później, po zakończeniu wojny, Laxus pojawia się i działa bardzo arogancko, twierdząc, że gdyby tam był, Phantom Lord nie wyrządziłoby im tyle szkód. Saga Festiwal Walk Laxus podczas pracy słyszy kilka osób mówiących zabawne teksty na temat Fairy Tail w barze. Podchodzi do nich z przerażającym wyrazem twarzy. Zostaje natychmiast rozpoznany, a osoby do których się skierował thumb|Laxus bierze Lucy za zakładnika.uciekają. Gdy wraca do gildi, Laxus (ze złości z powodu "słabości" niektórych członków gildii) nakazuje Evergreen zamienić Canę , http://pl.fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Juvia_Lockser Juvię, Mirajane, Erzę, Levy, Biscę i Lucy w kamień. a Freedowi orunowanie budynku gildii, mające na celu zatrzymanie tam Makarova Dreyara, oraz, nieumyślnie, Natsu i Gajeela. Jego plan dąży do tego, aby członkowie Fairy Tail musieli spróbować go pokonać, inaczej zmienione dziewczyny obrócą się w proch. Jednakże, wraz z klęską Evergreen, która została pokonana przez Erzę, reszta dziewcząt biorących udział w konkursie na Miss Fairy Tail zostaje wyzwolona. Saga Próby Kiedy Makarov zostaje pokonany przez Hadesa , mówi: ,,To jeszcze nie koniec", wyciąga rękę mówiąc ,,Reach... kto odziedziczy moją wolę...". Laxus, będący daleko od miejsca tego zdarzenia, znienacka czuje coś dziwnego. Później, kiedy Hades ma zamiar zabić Natsu, duży piorun uderza w Grimoire Heart. Laxus uznaje Hadesa za swojeg wroga. W końcu użycza mocy Natsu, dzięki czemu ten go pokonuje thumb|left|183px|Makarov karci Laxusa Kiedy Makarov przybywa wraz z innymi członkami Fairy Tail, zarówno on jak i jego dziadek jest zaskoczony, widząc drugiego. Makarov komicznie strofuje go za wstąpienie na wyspe Tenrou podczas gdy nadal był na wygnaniu. Freed, Evergreen i Bickslow zauważają go i biegną do niego, obejmując go w sposób nadzwyczaj komediowy. Kiedy powracają do obozu, Raijinshu okazują swój entuzjazm związany z powrotem Laxusa. Kiedy Gildarts Clive go widzi, pierwszą rzeczą, jaką czyni, jest dokuczanie Laxusowi. Później Laxus ciągnie Lisannę za policzki, aby sprawdzić, czy naprawdę jest ona żywa. Wszystko zostaje przerwane, gdy Acnologia, smok przywołany przez Zerefa, ląduje na wyspie Tenrou i zaczyna atakować wszystkich. Wszyscy członkowie Fairy Tail ruszają w kierunku statku, a smok podąża za nimi. Makrov thumb|left|Fairy Tail przygotowane na cios.wchodzi w pełny tryb Tytana i stara sie przytrzymać Acnologię przed skrzywdzeniem członków Fairy Tail. Każdy chce mu pomóc, ale zostaje przez niego skarcony za nieposłuszeństwo. Laxus chwyta opornego natsu i biegnie z resztą gildii. Natsu protestuje, ale kiedy się odwraca, widzi Laxusa, z którego lewego oka cieknie łza i uświadamia się, że dla niego samego musiał to być trudny wybór. Acnologia ignoruje wszystkie ataki członków gildii i wzbija się w górę, przygotowywując do ostatecznego uderzenia, członkowie Fairy Tail chwytają się za dłonie. Laxus z uśmiechem ściska dłoń Makarova, który roni kilka łez. W tym momencie Acnologia wydobywa z siebie podmuch, który unicestwia wszystko, nie zostawiając nic. Saga X791 Został przywrócony do gildii przez Piątego Mistrza, Gildartsa Clive. Jest w drużynie Fairy Tail B w zawodach gildii. Magia i Umiejętności [[Magia Zabójcy Smoków Błyskawicy|'Zabójca Smoków Błyskawicy (Nowa Generacja)']]: Laxus swoją moc Zabójcy Smoków otrzymał, poprzez wszczepienie mu Lacrimy, przez jego ojca, zawierającej moc Smoka Piorunów, jakoż że pomimo swego wielkiego potencjału, jego ojciec uważał go za bardzo słabego i zrobił to z litości, jak się okazało niepotrzebnie, ponieważ siła Laxusa i bez magii Zabójcy jest niezwykle potężna. Sztuczne twory tego typu określa się mianem Zabójców Nowej Generacji. By korzystać z mocy Zabójcy, Laxus musi wejść w tryb Smoczej Siły. Magia Błyskawicy: Jest podstawową magią Laxusa. Pozwala ona mu tworzyć i konstruować ataki oparte na destrukcyjnej mocy piorunów. Lista zaklęć: *'Hala Grzmotów' (ang. Thunder Palace jap.神鳴殿''Kaminari Den''): Laxus umieścił wokół miasta Lacrimy z magią błyskawic, które po odpaleniu miały moc wystarczającą by zrównać z ziemią całą Magnolię. *'Wściekły Piorun' (ang. Raging Bolt): Laxus podnosi rękę po czym wymawia inkantację, a z nieba spada olbrzymia liczba kul piorunów. Jak potężny jest ten atak nie wiadomo, ponieważNatsu Dragneel został zabrany przez Gajeela, zanim kule zdążyły go dosięgnąć. *'Ryk Smoka Piorunów' (雷竜の咆哮''Rairyū no Hōkō''): piorunowy odpowiednik Smoczego Ryku. *'Rozrywająca Pięść Smoka Piorunów': Laxus tworzy z piorunów olbrzymią pięść, która zostaje skierowana w stronę przeciwnika. *'Sięgający Nieba Oszczep Smoka Piorunów' (雷竜方天戟''Rairyū Hōtengeki''): Laxus gromadzi magię w obu dłoniach, po czym tworzy coś na kształt włóczni i ciska ją w przeciwnika. Atak ten prawie zabiłby Natsu, gdyby nie interwencja Gajeela. *'Magia Namierzająca': Magia atakująca, każdego, kto zniszczy obiekt etc. *'Prawo Wróżek' (jap. 妖精の法律, Yōsei no Hōritsu, lit. Law of Fairies czasami zwane フェアリーロウ''Fearī Rou''): Unikatowe zaklęcie, które niszczy każdego, kogo Rzucający uzna za wroga. Walki *VS Zatou = WYGRANA *VS Erza Scarlet = NIE ZDEFINIOWANO *VS Magowie z Magnolii = WYGRANA *VS Gajeel Redfox = WYGRANA *VS Mystogan = NIE ZDEFINIOWANO *VS Natsu Dragneel (1) = WYGRANA *VS Natsu Dragneel i Gajeel Redfox = PRZEGRANA *Laxus Dreyar kontra Drużyna Raven Tail Ciekawostki * Według Porlyusicii, Laxus swoim zachowaniem prawie zabił Makarova. *Pomimo, że Laxus nie znosi słabeuszy, ceni sobie ambicje Natsu, ale nie jego styl. Nawigacja Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Byli przeciwnicy Kategoria:Zabójcy Smoków Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Magowie Klasy-S